


[Podfic] Fool Me Twice

by dapatty



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe reads people like cheaply-printed magazines; it's what he does best. But for all he's been able to learn about Bill, the boy might as well be completely blank. Gabe doesn't know him from anywhere except the last time they saw each other, although that doesn't mean shit these days. Gods are rootless like they've never been before, buying plane tickets and crappy airport novels and following the people who believe in them. Bill could be anyone. Anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Fool Me Twice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fool Me Twice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337569) by [dear_monday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_monday/pseuds/dear_monday). 



Cover Art provided by dear_monday.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2012/Fool%20Me%20Twice.mp3) | **Size:** 11.5 MB | **Duration:** 00:12:33
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012041921.zip) | **Size:** 7.1 MB | **Duration:** 00:12:33
  * [Mobile Streaming Click Here](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2012/Fool%20Me%20Twice.mp3)

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> So, I have such incredible and giant love for this fic and for this little 'verse that Monday's got. I love that she was inspired to continue in it and my love for how she writes trickster!Gabe and how fierce she writes William and it was a pleasure to record. And she made lovely cover art for it. ♥
> 
> Downloads courtesy of the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com) and Paraka. <3


End file.
